phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Escape from Phineas Tower
I get phineas and ferb episodes 7 days early. I get disney shows 7 days early because of time warner cable's disney on demand service. So I will be helping out you guys by adding stuff before the new episode really appears. ••Polocatfan 16:53, October 14, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. I just love spoilers. Can you put some on my talk page or something? [[User:Livin' in a fun house|'They will']] Escape from Phineas Tower. [[User talk:Livin' in a fun house|''Or not.]] 11:07, October 18, 2011 (UTC) : Add the cleanup tag Deleted scene! On the promo Candace says "Five more minutes..." but that wasn't in the episode! Did they delete it or what? Amindis 15:04, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I think so. -- [[User:Sara124|'M'E',' '''M'YS'E'L'F' &''' '''I]] 16:40, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Wonder why they deleted it... Amindis 16:59, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Whoa, you're right! Didn't notice that. Interesting... Maybe this was originally going to be a 20min episode? Aurablase10000 17:17, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Isn't it weird if they put hard work fixing a 20min episode... and cut it off to a 10min episode? Amindis 17:45, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, you're right... But it sorta feels like it could have been longer. I personally wanted to see more of the inside of the tower. I dunno, I guess that missing scene will remain a mystery. Aurablase10000 18:05, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I noticed it too. Wonder why they left it out? o.o [[User:Goron0000|''' Your favorite gelatinous otter, ]]Goron.' 18:06, October 22, 2011 (UTC) @Amindi could be on to something. Especially with the name, I would've really expected it to be a 22 minute (2-part) episode. I can't recall anything specific, but I thought I noticed a plot hole or two. And it all just seems a little different then how it was represented in the promo? The dialog when Phin was "selling it hard" also sounded in a different tone in the promo as well, although that one could be more easily explained.And I may have missed a point of dialog somewhere, but why were the kids messing with Candace during her nap? It seemed a little out of character. 18:32, October 22, 2011 (UTC)fwd0120 (really really need to sign up, that "wikia contributer" badge feels kinda condescending lol) Yes, I agree. At the tower-part it felt like it was kinda cut-off... Like they skipped something... Amindis 19:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC) I think they may have....I mean the clock shows "00:00" and this scene wasn't shown anywhere near the end of the episode. - Steve26113 20:10, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Is this episode even paired with another episode? Amindis 20:30, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Remember the promo for "The Chronicles Of Meap" (Pardon any spelling mistakes). They showed scenes from "Meapless In Seattle" and they weren't in the episode. But that is strange. Hm... I wonder why they didn't put that scene in. 21:54, October 22, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? Meapless In Seattle hasn't aired yet. Those scenes at the end of The Chronicles of Meap (that were originally only there for a parody) could still be in Meapless In Seattle (though somewhat unlikely). Aurablase10000 23:34, October 22, 2011 (UTC) If I remember correctly, this deleted scene-thingy has happened twice. I once saw on a talkpage that they discussed about a scene that wasen't in the episode but on the promo. Too bad I don't remember what episode they were talking about. I thought it was "Meatloaf Surprise" but that talkpage was empty. Amindis 07:53, October 23, 2011 (UTC) It was Meatloaf Surprise. It was mentioned in in this blog http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Diovos/Unseen_Scene!%3F - Steve26113 08:38, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I wondered if I was totally crazy when I saw the talkpage empty. Amindis 10:18, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Weird... Aurablase10000 15:18, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Maybe that scene was cut from when Phineas and Ferb built the tower! Because the clock ''never ''counted down to 00:00, but it started at 00:00 until Ferb started the timer. So there's probably a cut scene where Phineas and Ferb built the tower, but that scene was too long or something so they had to cut it. Just my theroy. Amindis 13:10, October 24, 2011 (UTC) More weirdness struck my mind today. It appears to me the mustache the appears to be drawn on Candace is very very similar to the one featured in the theme song, and I can also imagine it was probably "painted" on her in a similar fashion.I know that either Dan or Swampy mentioned they would be "wrapping up" the rest of the gags from the title sequence. Could it be possible that because of this sequence being cut from the episode, that we could conclude, that possibly, the completion of the gags is indefinitely suspended? The "driving our sister insane" is the last gag mentioned in theme song, and I believe they have been completing them in order. So would it be safe to assume that if this was indeed meant to wrap up the title sequence gags, we may never fully see a conclusion to them? On a side note, I may not precisely remember, but did they have specifically have nano-bots in any episode? I know they made normal robots, and the phinedriods and Ferbots, but do those qualify? And I am not positive if you could consider the waves on the lawn gnome beach party ep, if they were tidal waves? They were large, but not sure if they were large enough, but they may have been. or maybe been called tidal waves, I'll need to check. 04:18, November 1, 2011 (UTC)fwd0120 I dunno if it counts, but there was a nanobot gag in the TV movie, during Summer (Where Do We Begin?), in which the nanobots form Phineas' silhouette. Aurablase10000 04:51, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Second time Phineas and Ferb built a computer generated/controlled invention What about Ask a Foolish Question ?? Buggum | (Talk) 11:37, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer, do... Given as there seemed to be a bit of a discussion as to whether or not the sentient tower was modeled after ''Saw or Portal, I decided to get a final ruling on the matter. And the answer is...neither. Aliki Theofilopoulos quotes Kaz: "It was a sentient castle that ref'd sci-fi in a general sense, but more of a ref of HAL from 2001: A Space Odyssey. Yer pal, Mobo85 22:34, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Better photos Most of the photos for this episode are poor pictures. Could someone please upload more better photos of the episode like a good shot of the straitjackets part or the ferb's feet trick? PLEASE? :Unfortunetely, we have to wait until it comes out on I-Tunes. Stop SOPA! 22:48, January 9, 2012 (UTC) ROGER'S MARRIED?! Roger called the ambassador "Madam Mayor"! Could it be possible that they're married?! Zeh Nutster! 03:16, July 27, 2012 (UTC) anyone else think that that tower was fascinating? like the types of traps and puzzles phineas and ferb put into it? The grren ray's absence at City Hall is NOT an error A notable tidbit in the Doofenshmirtz subplot is when Doof fires the Rude-inator, the green ray is not seen at city hall - Roger just suddenly becomes rude. Someone else on this wiki deduced this as an error and listed it in the errors section. I have to disagree with this. When I first saw this episode, I believed it to be a special component in the inator's function, where the green ray, while visible at DEI, is invisible at the site of the impact. Sure, rarely does anybody ever notice rays from other inators, but there have been instances in the series, sometimes as major plot points. Doof wanted the crowd to believe Roger was being rude on his own accord (which it turned out he was, but not how Doof intended) and if the ray were visible, chances are at least one person in the crowd would notice and his cover would be blown; therefore, he threw in that special design for this one. We don't see the ray hit the boys' tower, so this tidbit can be left up to interpretation. This is how I interpreted it, and my argument that it isn't an error at all.